


Y el padres es...

by Zacvis



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacvis/pseuds/Zacvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano Ronaldo tiene dos meses de embarazo, pero no va a decir quién es el otro padre, así que su equipo se encargará de hacerlo. </p><p>Lástima que nadie les preparo para los resultados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue hecha para el evento de la comunidad de **([footballkink2](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/) )** , y este es el **([prompt](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9768.html?thread=4858408#t4858408) )** , es realmente emocionante poder hacer este trabajo de una pareja que amo, pero que no tiene muchos fics, en fin, espero que les guste.

Cualquier otro día sería, este sería un entrenamiento normal, pero hoy, no se podía llegar a esa conclusión, los jugadores cuchicheaban entre ellos, dado que esa misma mañana, Cristiano Ronaldo había solicitado hablar con el entrenador y la mesa directiva, incluso había llamado al entrenador físico, la curiosidad estaba presente en todos ellos.

\- ¿Realmente alguien sabe que está pasando?.- preguntó Sergio, tratando de concentrarse en estirar sus piernas adecuadamente, completamente empezando la lista de preguntas que muchos querían decir.

\- No fue seducido por otro equipo, ¿verdad?.- preguntó Diego deteniéndose momentáneamente en sus ejercicios.

\- Claro que no.- respondió con rapidez Kaká, quien dejo de estirarse para hablar, a diferencia de los demás, parecía estar menos curioso por la situación que todos los jugadores.

\- ¿Sabes algo?.- preguntó Iker levantando una ceja.

\- No estoy seguro.- respondió el brasileño mirando al pasto.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes?.- preguntó Sergio, acercándose a él para sacarle información.

\- Se que se mandó a hacer algunos estudios médicos hace unos días, y que los resultados llegaron ayer, yo estaba ahí cuando el médico le hablo.- dijo un poco incómodo por las miradas de sus compañeros.

\- Entonces, ¿está enfermo?.- dijo Nacho pensativo.

\- Eso explicaría sus nauseas.- murmuró Sergio

\- Y sus mareos.- término de decir Iker pensativo.

\- Solo debe tener gripa.- murmuró Marcelo uniéndose al cuchicheo.

\- Supongo – murmuró aun dudoso Kaká.

La pequeña comitiva de chismes dejo su reunión, cuando el entrenador, el preparador y los segundos entraban a la cancha junto a Cristiano.

\- Vamos chicos, reunión, vamos.- dijo Ancelotti moviendo los brazos hacia él.

Todos los jugadores se hicieron un medio circulo para prestar atención, el entrenador carraspeo un poco, tratando de encontrar las palabras.

\- Bien chicos, verán, hemos recibido un anuncio un poco inesperado, y deberían saber que Cristiano no jugará en los próximos meses, ya que no es seguro para él y su estado.- el murmullo ligero se levantó

\- ¿Estado?.- preguntó alguien que sonaba como Morata.

\- Si, hoy hizo una pequeña reunión para informar que tenía dos meses de embarazo, y que en los próximos meses no jugará, así que chicos, ustedes tendrán que esforzarse más y evitémosle arrebatos de ira a nuestro muchacho por perder.- dijo señalándolo.

\- … - los jugadores murmuraban entre ellos, esa era una buena noticia, completamente inesperada, pero buena, al menos no tenía gripa.

\- Espera… - murmuró Sergio, ladeando la cabeza.

\- ¿Sí?.- respondió Cris.

\- No sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien, ¿Quién es tu pareja?.- preguntó Sergio de nuevo, pensando en todas las cosas que podría llegar a hacer con los nuevos padres, Cris se movió un poco incómodo.

\- Tengo revisión, nos vemos.- prácticamente corrió de ahí, ante la mirada de sus compañeros, quienes dirigieron su atención a su entrenador.

\- No nos dijo, así que regresen a su entrenamiento.- fue la respuesta de Ancelotti, quien se reunió con Zidane, seguramente para hacer cambios en las alineaciones.

\- ¿Por qué huyó así?.- preguntó Sergio volviendo a hacer ejercicios de calentamiento.

\- Seguramente porque lo incomodaste.- fue la respuesta de Kaká, quien solo bufó acusadoramente.

\- Pero yo quiero saber, y yo sé, que tú también quieres saber.- murmuró Sergio.

\- Él nos dirá cuando quiera.- dijo Ilso simplemente.

\- Vamos a averiguarlo, ¿Quién me ayuda?.- preguntó a sus compañeros, recibiendo algunos comentarios de apoyo.

Iker suspiró, mientras veía como el defensa preparaba un plan para descubrir a la pareja de Cris y padre del niño, oh vamos, era demasiado tentador como para dejarlo así, pensó para sí mismo mientras se unía a la comitiva también.


	2. Capitulo 2

No pudieron encontrar a Cris de nuevo ese día, solamente la confirmación de la persona encargada del aseo de que ya se había ido.

Así que mientras sus compañeros estaban bañándose o arreglándose para irse,Sergio aprovechó para hacer su lista de sospechosos en el pequeño pizarrón que utilizaba Ancelotti para explicar jugadas. Los primeros sospechosos por supuesto, eran los integrantes del Real Madrid. Cris pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos, es comprensible que pensara en ellos primero.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?.- preguntó Jesús viendo como ponía los nombres de todos los jugadores en la pizarra, Sergio pensó unos momentos e incluyó también al entrenador y ayudantes.

\- Los sospechosos.- dijo Sergio mientras haca un chequeo, y no le faltara nadie.

\- ¿Por qué no te has incluido tú?.- preguntó Kaká.

\- Porque yo no soy.- contestó inmediatamente, Kaká levanto una ceja.- además, ni siquiera sabía que era gay, bueno, hasta hoy.

\- Muchos no lo sabíamos.- respondió Iker, varios asintieron. Nombres que quito de la pizarra Sergio.

\- Y algunos estábamos sorprendidos cuando nos comunicaron su embarazo – divagó Alonso en la parte trasera de la habitación, Sergio tachó más nombres.

\- Ahora que lo menciona, es cierto, todos estábamos sorprendidos, pero tú.- señalando a Kaká.- no parecías tanto.- terminó de decir Sergio con una mirada de sospecha.

\- Woah, espera, espera, ¿No estas insinuando que yo…?.- la mirada sorprendida de Kaká creció cuando varias miradas se dirigieron a él.

\- ¿Algo que tengas que contar?.- preguntó Sergio tachando todos los nombres restantes de la pizarra, dejando solo a Kaká libre.

\- ¡Yo no soy el padre!.- exclamó con horror el brasileño.

\- Pero pareces como si supieras algo.-Iker por fin se incluyó en la conversación, el brasileño se movió incómodo.

\- Yo sé que salía con alguien, y que se llamaban por teléfono, incluso se veían en algún lugar tanto si estábamos libres del club, o estábamos de gira para jugar algún partido.- Kaká calló un momento.- era más frecuente fuera de Madrid, sin embargo.- fue lo último que contesto.

\- Eso significa que no era de aquí, que desperdicio de tinta.- dice Sergio borrando todo lo que había escrito, y empezaba de nuevo.

\- ¿Será un jugador de otro club?.- preguntó Diego.

\- ¿Al menos es un jugador?.- pregunto Illarra.

\- Más interrogantes a la cuestión, tenemos que estar al pendiente de todas las señales, tenemos que saber quién es, donde vive, que hace, que pretende con nuestro Cris, si le va a pedir matrimonio, y todas las cosas importantes que debemos saber.- dijo Sergio.

Kaká solo salió de ahí de inmediato, dejando a la panda de locos, para que no le siguieran hostigando con preguntas, ya con lo que había dicho era suficiente, y sabía a ciencia cierta, que Cristiano iba a asesinarlo, al menos pudo guardarse que Cris no se quedaba a dormir en el hotel junto al equipo a veces, ese ese caso, iba a morir a manos de Ancelotti.

Al menos no le preguntaron sobre sus sospechas, aunque hubiera sido divertido.


	3. Capitulo 3

Al día siguiente, la situación parecía más tranquila, Cris había asistido al calentamiento, solo para observar, él no quería que se infiltrará a la prensa todavía su condición, así que para los medios, él tenía una “lesión” que se hizo en un entrenamiento, Kaká dudaba que la mentira durará mucho, pero no había nadie que pudiera convencer a Cris de que cambiara de opinión.

Seguramente porque la prensa estaría igual que el equipo por buscar al padre del niño.

Si ahora, algunos integrantes del equipo estaban siendo realmente molestos.

Como Sergio, que no perdía ninguna oportunidad para pegarse demasiado a Cris cuando este checaba su celular, por la mirada de frustración que tenía, dejaba en claro que no obtenía nada de lo que quería.

O Iker que se había puesto en plan sobreprotector cuando Cris tenía que ocupar el excusado más cercano, era espeluznante por decir lo menos.

Al menos Xabi había sido más considerado y menos aterrador al traerle galletas de avena que le ayudaron con ese síntoma en particular.

Algunos compañeros eran del nivel de aterradores que Sergio e Iker, y muy pocos, como él, se lo estaban tomando con más calma, lo suficiente para no estar a la sombra de su delantero.

Y si eso era aterrador, que tal si hablamos de paparazzi y prensa, el pobre de Cris iba a ser acosado día y noche, y seguramente no podría ver en secreto a su amado, novio, amante, lo que sea. Pensándolo bien, la “lesión” era mejor.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando el centro de sus pensamientos la última media hora, le miro sosteniendo su celular, él ya conocía esa mirada, era la que le daba cuando tenía que escaparse, y tenía obstáculos de por medio, por ejemplo, Sergio, Diego, Iker y Morata.

Kaká suspiró.

\- Disculpe.- se dirigió a su entrenador, quien dejo de checar en sus papeles para dirigirle su atención. 

\- ¿Sucede algo?.- preguntó levantando una ceja.

\- Ya es tarde, y creo que Cris se comerá un balón pronto si no come algo, además, creo que está demasiado hostigado por nuestros compañeros de equipo.- dijo señalando su espalda donde efectivamente estaba sucediendo eso.- pido permiso para salir el resto de la tarde para comer y que se relaje.- algún día le saldrá una nariz de Pinocho, aunque técnicamente este diciendo la verdad, y el tipo de relajación no es exactamente lo que piensa Ancelotti, ugg, mala imagen mental.

\- Si está bien, pueden irse.- Kaká sonrió con agradecimiento mientras se dirigía al grupo.

\- Vamos Cris, vamos a comer.- en cuando dijo eso, él sonrió agradecido mientras iba por sus cosas.

\- ¿Vas a vigilarlo?.- preguntó Sergio.

\- Por supuesto.- si, definitivamente una nariz de Pinocho un día de estos le saldría, Sergio parecía satisfecho, Cris regresó y ambos se despidieron, no sin antes recibir otro paquete de galletas de avena de Xabi.

Se subieron al auto de Kaká y salieron a la calles.

\- Gracias.- fue lo primero que le dijo su amigo, quien respiro con alivio.

\- Si, algún día me cobrare esto.- por ejemplo, que no le asesine en un futuro cercano.

\- Si, si, vuelta en esta esquina.- y ahí se encontraba estacionado un auto normal, para nada llamativo solo por sus vidrios polarizados, la otra persona estaba esperando.

\- Nos vemos ya sabes dónde, te espero ahí.- y con un último abrazo, Cris salió del auto, y fue con su novio, e inmediatamente se fueron.

Estuvo un momento ahí, mirando a todos lados, por si las moscas, al no ver nada sospechoso se fue a su apartamento, y esperar a que Cris y su novio hicieran lo suyo.


	4. Capitulo 4

A la mañana siguiente, no había nada que podía quitarle la sonrisa a su delantero, ni siquiera la espeluznante presencia de sus compañeros de equipo que seguían sus talones con persistencia.

Sin embargo, aunque se le pegaban como sanguijuelas, no podían dejar de lado sus obligaciones, en dos días tendrían partido, y tenían que estar listos para jugar. Eso no dejaba las amenazas de Cris que los incitaba a ganar, o alguien iba a pasarla muy mal, amenazas que caían a sonidos sordos, al menos durante algunos siete meses.

Después de eso y conocer al bebé de Real Madrid, bien que podrían correr por sus vidas.

Una vez terminado su arduo entrenamiento, fueron a refrescarse y bañarse, para poder regresar a sus residencias, sin embargo, uno de los chicos de recados llego con una caja pequeña de paquetería.

\- ¿Esta el Señor Ronaldo?.- preguntó tímidamente.

\- Esta ocupado.- dijo Iker señalando al baño.

\- Pero puedes dejar el paquete con nosotros, nos encargaremos de que lo reciba.- dijo Sergio, el muchacho parecía indeciso unos segundos, pero inmediatamente le entrego el paquete al futbolista.

\- Muchas gracias.- y se despido, dejando a unos muy curiosos jugadores viendo el paquete, el cual abrieron con facilidad, y contenía dulces. 

\- Tiene una nota.- señalo Morata a un papelito doblado que sobresalía de los dulces.

\- No deberían husmear.- dijo Kaká, aunque también curioso, estaba más preocupado, no sabía si el papelito lo incriminaba de la mentira de ayer.

\- Veamos.- Sergio lo empezó a leer.- “Hey, ayer comentaste que te encantaron las galletas de Avena de Xabi, especialmente porque ayudaron a ya sabes que, así que te mande dulces de jengibre, ayudan para lo mismo, lo sé de buena fuente, con amor”.- terminó de leer.

\- Así que está enterado el otro sujeto.- murmuró Iker pensativo.

\- ¿De dónde enviaron el paquete?.- preguntó Morata, obviamente había sido enviando en paquetería exprés.

\- Ahí viene Cris.- advirtió Marcelo, Sergio inmediatamente tapó el contenido para dejarlo como estaba y se lo dio a Kaká, el brasileño suspiro aliviado, porque definitivamente no vieron la estampilla de la cuidad de Real Madrid pegada a un lado, que le hubiera ganado otro interrogatorio.

\- Hey Cris, te llegó un paquete.- dijo señalando el susodicho en sus brazos, él portugués lo tomo, vio su contenido y la nota, obteniendo una sonrisa.

En poco tiempo se despidió de todos y se fue.

\- Maldición, no pudimos conseguir más información sobre el paquete.- murmuró Sergio quien se cruzó de brazos molesto.

\- Ya habrá otras oportunidades, por el momento, vayamos a casa.- ordenó Iker, todos asintieron.


	5. Capitulo 5

Decir que el partido fue bien, sería un eufemismo, lo que en realidad fue mal, fue la conferencia de prensa, el acoso de los reporteros por saber porque el entrenador técnico no había llamado a la cancha de juego a Cris había sido una carnicería, algo que Ancelotti pudo manejar de manera magistral.

Iker estaba seguro que se pondría peor en las próximas fechas, mucho peor, especialmente porque Cris no parecía lesionado, de hecho, había suscitado un montón de rumores en el internet, tan descabellados e inverosímiles, aunque ninguno se acercaba a la realidad.

Y dicho hecho…

Jornada tras jornada se empezaba a notar una presión de los medios y cierta parte de la anatomía de su delantero, que cubría con chamarras algo holgadas, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se filtrara, él lo sabía.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de España…

El cotilleo de la “lesión” de Cristiano Ronaldo, había llegado a oídos de los jugadores del Barcelona, quienes esperaban el Clásico con ansias.

\- No se te hace sospechoso.- dijo Piqué.

\- ¿Lo de Ronaldo?.- preguntó Xavi ladeando la cabeza.

\- Es extraño, la versión oficial dice que está lesionado, pero alguien se acuerda exactamente que se lesiono.- dijo Puyol y el silencio inundo el lugar, y Messi se movió incomodo en su asiento, ya que él era el culpable de la “lesión”, no era que no quería que nadie se enterará, si por él fuera lo estaría gritando a los cuatro vientos, Cris era quien no quería que nadie se enterará.

_  
\- Entrarán en shock.- dijo aquella vez Cris._

_\- David se lo tomo muy bien.- respondió Leo._

_\- Kaká ya sabe que eres tú, pero no lo reconoce, como dije, entro en shock.- contestó el portugués, el argentino solo suspiro._

_\- Entonces, nadie se entera.- el portugués asintió.- le puedo decir a mi madre al menos.- Cris sonrió._

_\- Si, le puedes decir a tu madre.- y con esa última frase de besaron._

Regresó a la realidad cuando Iniesta le puso la mano en el hombro.

\- No importa si no juega, tenemos que ganar.- recibiendo un murmullo de acuerdo de los demás integrantes.

Pero la mente del argentino se fue de nuevo en las cosas que haría fuera de la cancha, y lo que le daría a su portugués favorito, claro, sin saber que todo se pondría patas arriba en poco tiempo.


	6. Capitulo 6

El Clásico estaba a dos días para ser disputado, y Cris cumplía cinco meses de embarazo, y no había ningún momento en que lo dejaran solo, para fastidio del portugués, que había amenazado con romper algunos huesos si no se comportaban, por supuesto que fue ignorada la amenaza de manera espectacular.

Incluso Ancelotti había caído ante el poder del embarazo del hombre, y también se comportaba de manera sobreprotectora, y ni que decir de la mesa directiva que ya preparaba todo para los meses que estaría en ausencia por Maternidad.

Con decir que la primera ecografía colgaba de manera orgullosa en una esquina de la pizarra del entrenador técnico, una vez pregunto Cris porque, “es nuestra inspiración”, contestaron algunos, el portugués solo rodo los ojos.

El partido iba a ser disputado en el estadio Camp Nou, el equipo del Real Madrid había llegado dos días con antelación para probar la cancha.

Y no iban a traer Cris, ahora que se le empezaba a notar más, había tenido una clase de fobia a salir, que extrañamente se le quito cuando le dijeron que no lo iban a llevar al partido. El portugués se negó, porque quería estar ahí para apoyar al equipo, aunque no jugará, y ahí se encontraba, con la chamarra más grande del Real Madrid que se pudo conseguir, medio caminando con normalidad, y teniendo de vez en cuando algún compañero saliendo a comprar o conseguir alguna cosa que necesitará o se le antojará.

Cuando acabaron el entrenamiento, Kaká se llevó a Cris a comer, dejando al equipo en el vestidor. Sin embargo, veinte minutos Sergio venia mirando a todos lados muy emocionado.

\- Lo conseguí.- chilló Sergio mostrando un celular.

\- ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?.- preguntó Morata, dándose cuenta de quién era.

\- Lo pedí prestado unos minutos.- contestó el defensa.

\- Se lo robaste de sus cosas.- expresó Iker, pero igualmente curioso.

\- No hago daño a nadie, pero, esto debe tener información, ahora que Kaká se lo ha llevado a comer.- Sergio empezó a revisar la lista de contactos.

\- Será más fácil que revises las últimas llamadas, seguro que se han llamado un montón en estos tiempos.- aconsejó Marcelo.

\- Cierto.- Sergio se mordió el labio inferior mientras entraba en dicha sección.- veamos, su madre, Kaká, Ancelotti, Diego, Iker, oh, este no tiene nombre.- el defensa le paso el teléfono a su portero.

\- No se me hace familiar.- murmuró Iker viendo el número.

\- A mí tampoco.- murmuró Marcelo a un lado del portero.

\- Llamemos.- dijo emocionado Sergio teniendo el celular de nuevo.

\- Espera.- intento Xabi detener al defensa, pero él ya había apretado el botón de llamada, y ponerlo en altavoz.

\- Hola.- murmuró la voz al otro lado de la línea.

El equipo se quedó congelado en su lugar, porque conocían esa voz.

\- ¿Hola?.- preguntó de nuevo, hubo un silencio incómodo, luego una pequeña interferencia y luego el sonidito que anunciaba el término de la llamada.

\- ¿Ese era…?.- preguntó sorprendido Morata, al igual que otros tantos en el equipo. Iker fue quien pronuncio su identidad.

\- Piqué


	7. Capitulo 7

\- ¡Gerard Piqué!.- chilló conmocionado Sergio, mirando al celular con rayos laser.

\- Eso explica porque no se quería quedar en Madrid.- murmuró Isco un poco incómodo.

\- Pero, pero, pero Piqué esta con Shakira, y tienen un bebé.- dice Morata conmocionado tratando de tranquilizar sus manos.

\- Y eso explica la nota, sí que tiene información de buenas fuentes.- gruñó Iker tratando de controlar su ira hacia su compañero de selección. 

\- Yo no creí que fuera de las personas que tienen una doble vida.- murmuró Marcelo decepcionado.

\- Pobre Cris, seguro que lo sabe, pero como lo quiere no dice nada.- esa afirmación de Xabi los puso en alerta, por supuesto que Cris tenía que saberlo, no es como si las fotos de la familia de Gerard y Shakira no saliera en todos los medios, eso también explicaría porque no quería decirle a nadie.

\- Debemos tener una charla muy seriamente con Piqué.- dijo Iker, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, incluso jugadores que no estaban muy metidos en este asunto del padre, porque Cris era su compañero, y si él no decía nada, no significaba que ellos no iban a decir nada.

Por mutuo acuerdo, se decidió que hablarían con él después del partido.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado, Kaká y Villa tenían un almuerzo en común, común porque eran los que evitaban que alguien descubriera a sus amigos.

\- Me pregunto cuánto tardarán en darse cuenta.- murmuró el brasileño tomando un sorbo de su café.

\- … - el español solo levanto la ceja.

\- El equipo.- suspiró la respuesta.

\- ¿Cuál?.- preguntó curioso.

\- El mío, han estado tratando de descubrir quién es el padre, siento que se van a meter en problemas pronto.- respondió bajando los hombros.

\- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?, hemos podido ocultarlo más de un año, y seguro que podemos hacerlo por mucho tiempo más.- contesto Villa, tomando un pequeño pedazo de su desayuno en el tenedor.

\- Ya sabes lo que dicen, un secreto no dura mucho tiempo oculto, y menos si eres figura pública.- contestó Kaká sobándose el puente de la nariz.

\- Eso es cierto, pero debes de dejar de preocuparte, no será el fin del mundo.- murmuró divertido el español.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio.

\- ¿Crees que tarden mucho Cris y su novio?, tenemos que regresar al hotel o los chicos sospecharán.- preguntó el brasileño mirando el reloj.

\- No te preocupes, pronto bajaran.- contestó Villa divertido, le encantaba esa parte donde Kaká siempre le decía “novio”, “amante”, “lo que sea” para referirse a Leo, era simplemente emblemático ver como el brasileño había entrado en una clase de shock al enterarse, y se preguntaba si los demás integrantes del Real Madrid harían la misma cosa, o quizás correría sangre, ambas opciones eran factibles.


	8. Capitulo 8

Era el medio tiempo del Clásico, los jugadores habían regresado a sus vestidores para cambiar estrategias, pero en el caso de cierto defensa, era para traer lejos sus paranoias.

\- ¿Ustedes no han notado cierta hostilidad fuera de lo común?.- murmuró Piqué mirando a sus compañeros de equipo, quienes se miraron confundidos.

\- No realmente, ¿Por qué?.- preguntó Cesc curioso.

\- Bueno, cuando estábamos saludándonos, estoy seguro que cada uno de ellos quería romperme la muñeca, y la cara de Iker era terrorífica, como si hubiese matado un perrito, o algo así.- murmuró el defensa recordando lo acontecido.

\- Él tiene razón, he notado que tienen cierta hostilidad que no es normal.- comentó Puyol, quien comparte posición y se dio cuenta de los altercados, nada demasiado llamativo que el árbitro se diera cuenta, pero ahí estaba.

\- ¿No has hecho nada para justificar este comportamiento?.- pregunto Iniesta, quien parecía pensar si ha visto algo fuera de lo común.

\- No.- contestó Piqué.

Gerardo Martino los llamó a regresar al campo.

\- No les hagas caso, y cuídate.- motivó Messi a su compañero mientras regresaban al campo de juego, el delantero no se había fijado de lo que le sucedía, estaba más al pendiente de su portugués, quien en el banquillo apoyaba a su equipo, él argentino sonríe mentalmente, porque no importa que fueran amantes, no, siempre querían que su equipo fuese el mejor, no importa si eso significa aplastar al otro, al menos en el campo de juego.

Pero una vez que estaban de nuevo en sus posiciones, se dio cuenta del problema, definitivamente Piqué tenía razón, cada uno miraba al defensa como si quisiera asesinarlo, pero quien se ganaba la palma de oro de miradas asesinas era Iker Casillas, quien seguro si fuera delantero, iría a hacerle la falta más dolorosa e ilegal a Piqué, ganándose varias tarjetas rojas en el proceso.

Si acaso, las únicas personas que no parecían crear un escena del crimen, era el propio Cris y Kaká, quien había ocupado el lugar de su novio, incluso Ancelotti miraba a su compañero con desaprobación total.

Era muy extraño, tendría que preguntarle a Cris cuando estuvieran solos de nuevo.

El partido termino en un empate, y un poco golpeado Piqué, al final sí que había recibido algunas cuantas faltas, nada demasiado serio, pero lo suficiente para preocupar a su equipo. 

\- ¿Qué les ha picado?.- preguntó molesto Xavi, quien solo se cruzó de brazos.

\- No lo sé.- murmuró extrañado Piqué.

\- Solo debemos evitar una confrontación, lo último que necesitamos es calentar más su estado de ánimo.- dijo Iniesta, Messi también estaba preocupado, pero se le olvido momentáneamente cuando recibió un mensaje de su novio para verse, se cambió de inmediato y se escapó para verlo.

Ellos eran los últimos para regresar a su autobus, pero a medio camino se encontraron al equipo del Real Madrid, quien se detuvo momentáneamente, hubo unos pequeños murmullos y el capitán se dirigió a ellos, con la cara de asesino serial en potencia.

\- Tenemos que hablar.- dijo Iker, al frente de todo el equipo, Kaká parecía desconcertado por la aptitud de su capitán, aún más cuando le estaban echando bronca a Piqué, quien estaba acompañado de Cesc, Puyol, Villa, Xavi e Iniesta, pero aun así, no era comparado con el equipo de Real Madrid, que estaba con todos sus miembros, menos Cris que se había fugado a algún lugar con su novio.

\- Por supuesto que tenemos que hablar.- contestó Puyol, quien se adelantó a Piqué para cubrirlo.- ¿A qué se debe semejante brutalidad el día de hoy?.- pregunto frunciendo las cejas.

\- Lo que se merece.- contestó Sergio a un lado de su portero.

\- ¿Merecerme?, pero no he hecho nada.- gruñó Piqué quien trataba de defenderse, pero dio un paso atrás cuando Iker le dio su mirada de muerte.

\- Tiene la gracia de negarlo.- murmuró Sergio de nuevo, Kaká parecía confuso por esta situación tan agresiva.

\- Ya sabes lo que hiciste.- dijo Iker.- no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho a pesar de que estar con Shakira y tienen ya un bebé.- la confusión se apoderó de todo el equipo, Kaká y Villa se dieron una mirada de comprensión, ya sabían que estaba pasando aquí, y tenían que pararlo cuanto antes.

\- Chicos.- dijo Kaká para calmar los ánimos y que nadie dijera nada, pero no funciono.

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?.- preguntó Piqué ya harto.

\- Chicos.- llamó la atención ahora Villa, pero tampoco funciono, todos estaban a punto de darse de golpes.

\- Como que no sabes, nos estamos refiriendo al bebé que Cristiano está esperando de ti.- contestó ceñudo Iker, quien se cruzó de brazos, el silencio reino el lugar.

\- ¿Cristiano Ronaldo está esperando un bebé?.- preguntó al aire Puyol, quien estaba con cara de sorprendido, también lo estaban Cesc, Xavi, Piqué e Iniesta, Villa solo se sobo en puente de la nariz, igual que Kaká, quien ya veía los titulares de mañana.


	9. Capitulo 9

\- ¿Es por eso que no estaba jugando?.- preguntó a la nada Piqué, tratando de procesar la información.

\- ¿Embarazaste a Cristiano Ronaldo?.- preguntó Cesc en bajo a su compañero.

\- ¿Qué?. ¡No!.- dijo negando con la cabeza frenéticamente.

\- No hagas que no sabes nada.- dijo Iker con la cara ceñuda.

\- Pero yo no sabía nada.- contestó el defensa ahora si con cara de aterrado.

\- Si claro.- dijo Morata con sarcasmo.

\- Estoy hablando enserio.- chilló Piqué.

\- Él no es el padre, dejen de acosarlo.- dijo Villa saliendo en la defensa de su compañero, que si no lo hacía, se lo iban a comer vivo, sin embargo, lo que logro, fue que muchas cabezas se dirigieran a su dirección.

\- ¿Eres tú?.- preguntó Iker levantando una ceja curioso.

\- ¿Qué?, ¡No!.- ahora se defendió Villa ofendido.

\- ¿Por qué creen que Piqué es el padre?.- preguntó Iniesta con voz de razón.

\- Tú número telefónico es una constante en el celular de Cris.- contestó Sergio.

\- ¿Están seguros que es el número de Piqué?.- volvió a preguntar Iniesta.

\- Por supuesto, él contestó cuando llamamos.- lo señalo Marcelo desde atrás de su capitán.

\- ¿Cuándo fue eso?.- preguntó ahora Puyol, quizás podrían demostrar la inocencia de Piqué en todo este enredo.

\- Hace dos días.- respondió Sergio.

\- Ustedes eran la llamada donde nadie contesto.- dijo Piqué recordando.- pero ese no era mi celular.- dijo poniéndose un dedo en el mentón.

\- ¿No era el tuyo?.- preguntó curioso Iker, calmando su enojo un poco, ya que al parecer Piqué no engaño a Shakira con Cris, y el bebé no era suyo.

\- No.- dijo Piqué, y suspiró un poco con alivio cuando se dio cuenta que ya no lo querían asesinar.

\- Bueno, ¿Y de quién era?.- preguntó Sergio, regresando a su interés.

\- Era de…- Piqué frunció el ceño pensativo.- no sé, no estaba muy despierto, Milán ha estado un poco inquieto estos días y no me ha dejado dormir muy bien.- fue lo que contestó, Villa levantó la ceja por lo dicho, mientras Kaká suspiraba de alivio porque nadie iba a morir ese día.

Los jugadores del Real Madrid cuchicheaban entre ellos por el espectáculo que acaban de armar y aceptando la respuesta del defensa.

\- Hum… ¿podrían mantenerlo en secreto?, lo del bebé por supuesto.- dijo Kaká.

\- Si es que ningún reportero nos ha escuchado o visto, claro.- respondió Iniesta.

\- Sí, creo que nos tenemos que ir, lamentó esto.- murmuró de nuevo el brasileño.

\- Si te acuerdas de quien era el celular, avísanos.- dijo Sergio regresando al estado animoso de siempre.

\- Claro.- respondió Piqué, mientras los jugadores de Real Madrid se iban, dejando a los integrantes de Barcelona solos.

\- Esto es demasiado extraño.- murmuró Cesc.

\- ¿De quién era ese celular?.- se preguntó Xavi para sí mismo, pero todos escucharon, y le dirigieron una mirada a Piqué, este solo levanto los hombros con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Regresemos al autobús.- respondió Puyol agotado mentalmente.

En el camino, Piqué se había quedado un momento atrás.

\- Mentiroso, sí que sabes de quien era ese celular.- dijo Villa con una sonrisa cómplice.

\- ¿Tú sabes?.- preguntó curioso Piqué.

\- Si, mi pregunta es, ¿Por qué no le dijiste a los demás?.- preguntó Villa curioso.

\- Bueno, si a mí querían asesinarme, no sé cómo se tomarían, si supieran que es él.- respondió el defensa, Villa entendió.

\- Esperó que como Kaká.- respondió Villa.

\- ¿Kaká también sabe?.- preguntó curioso Piqué.

\- Si, ¿No le vas a decir a nadie?.-

\- No, no, ya nos dirán, aunque creo que este relajo que armamos realmente no va a pasar desapercibido.- respondió Piqué.

\- Tienes razón.- dijo Villa.- ¿Le decimos del escándalo que armamos?.- preguntó al defensa.

\- No, eso le pasa por no decirnos.- fue lo único que dijo Piqué.


	10. Capitulo 10

Y no pasó desapercibido, al día siguiente había en tres periódicos, dos canales de televisión y una décima de páginas de internet sobre el embarazo de Cris, donde cada quien demostraba su amarillismo para inventar cada cosa relacionada que podía.

Uno de los periódicos estaba una foto algo borrosa de los jugadores de Real Madrid y Barcelona, con el llamativo titular de “Pelea por paternidad”, el mismo periódico que tenía en sus manos Cristiano, quien miraba a sus compañeros con una mirada asesina, no era que los asustaba, pero tuvieron la decencia de parecer avergonzados.

\- ¿Alguien me puede explicar que paso aquí?.- preguntó con voz severa, que se perdía un poco de efectividad con la curva de su vientre.

\- ¿Una confusión?.- dijo Sergio un poco nervioso.

\- ¿Y esa confusión fue por?.- volvió a preguntar el delantero.

\- Creyeron que Piqué era el padre del bebé, cuando este contestó una llamada de un número sin nombre de tu celular, al cual llamabas mucho recientemente.- respondió Kaká.

\- Así que robaron mi celular, ¿Y no se les ocurrió llamar otra vez en otro momento para confirmar?.- preguntó levantando una ceja Cris, los jugadores desviaron la mirada avergonzados.- Tuve que llamar a Shakira para decirle que su novio no la estaba engañando, y que el bebé no era de él, ella estaba un poco enojada, les gritara cuando los vea sin lugar a dudas.

\- Se hubiera podido evitar si nos hubieras dicho.- murmuró Morata un poco molesto.

\- Supongo que tienes razón, pero mira lo que le hicieron a Piqué, es compresible que estuviera reacio a decirles.- dijo Cris.

\- Eso significa que es del Barcelona.- dijo Iker sorprendido.

\- Y no pueden ser Xavi, Iniesta, Cesc, Puyol o Piqué, parecían sorprendidos cuando le dijimos… aunque Villa sabía, ¿Por qué Villa sabía?.- preguntó Marcelo frunciendo los labios.

\- Por qué evito que la prensa nos descubriera antes, igual que Kaká, así que muchas gracias por hacerme titular en los periódicos.- los jugadores bajaron la mirada.- y no se preocupen, sabrán quien es el padre cuando venga a recogerme y vayamos a la conferencia de prensa, así que más vale que se comporten.

\- ¿Conferencia de prensa?, van a comérselos vivos.- murmuró Isco a un lado.

\- Si, gracias por el favor.- murmuró Cristiano, quien solo suspiró y dio una palmadita a su vientre.- tengo hambre.- Xabi le ofreció galletas de avena.

\- ¿Necesitas algo?.- preguntó Sergio, quien veía como su delantero engullía las galletas de forma rápida.

\- Bueno, ahora que lo dices, quiero camarones, pizza de camarones con garbanzos, sopa de camarones con queso y empanadas de camarón, así que muévanse.- ordenó el delantero, Sergio pareció procesar el pedido y salió de inmediato, junto a Marcelo y Morata, porque iban a necesitar varias manos, Xabi le dio otra tanta de galletas.

Mientras tanto, en Barcelona, unas horas antes…

Messi había reunido a su equipo, por fin había recibido permiso de Cris para decirle a sus compañeros, así que primero empezó con las disculpas.

\- Enserio chicos, lo siento.- se disculpó con sus compañeros, especialmente Piqué, a quien le tuvo que hacer el favor de llamar a Shakira para advertirle de los periódicos y que era falso, ella le dijo que estaba bien, ya que Cristiano también la había llamado, aunque quiere de pago hacer un babyshower con los equipos.

\- Espera, entonces lo de los periódicos es cierto.- mencionó Valdés.

\- Solo lo del embarazo, todo lo demás en basura.- dijo Messi.

\- ¿Y tú eres el padre?.- preguntó con duda Pedro.

\- Si.- el silencio reino el lugar.

\- Felicidades.- dijo Jordi con una sonrisa.

\- Aunque, no sé cómo ustedes dos empezaron su tórrido romance.- dijo Iniesta suspirando.

\- Y no queremos saber.- dijo Cesc, Messi abrió la boca.- no queremos saber.- el argentino cerro la boca.

\- ¿Y ahora que van a hacer con la prensa?.- preguntó Puyol, señalando uno de los periódicos que había llegado a la concentración.

\- Tenemos una conferencia de prensa hoy en la tarde, vamos a comunicar lo del embarazo y nuestra relación.- respondió radiante Messi, todos suspiraron, ya que por lo visto el argentino se moría de ganas de decirlo.

\- Entonces vete ya, así no alcanzarás a su novio.- el argentino le dio las gracias con una sonrisa de los mil voltios, mientras se despedía de todos y se iba.

\- Esto es ridículamente cliché.- dijo Cesc.

\- Yo quiero ver lo que pasa, esto va a ser divertido.- dijo Villa sonriente, también tomando sus cosas.

\- Voy contigo, pero solo para evitar que maten a Leo.- murmuró Cesc, Piqué asintió, aunque iba más para ver el chisme que otra cosa.

\- Voy con ustedes para evitar que metan la pata.- dijo Iniesta, y en poco tiempo había una comitiva de Barcelona que iba a Madrid para ver la conferencia de prensa del año.


	11. Capitulo 11

Los jugadores del Real Madrid estaban amontonados en una esquina, viendo con sumo interés el auto que llegó a la concentración, Cris salió a su encuentro.

-Vamos misteriosa pareja de Cris, sal del auto.- dijo Sergio, su deseo se cumplió, cuando la puerta del pasajero se abrió, y de el emergía…

\- ¿Ese es…?.- preguntó Morata con voz chillona.

\- No estoy ciego, ¿verdad?.- preguntó Marcelo mientras se tallaba los ojos con sus manos.

\- De todas las personas.- murmuró divertido Xabi, quien no se lo esperaba.

\- Lionel Messi.- dijo Iker tratando de procesar la información.

\- ¡Gane!.- todos los integrantes del equipo miraron a un Jése extendiéndole la mano a Fábio, quien solo suspiró en derrota.

\- Jamás volveré a apostar contigo.- dice el portugués con el ceño fruncido mientras le entregaba dinero.

\- Si, eso dijiste la vez pasada, y la vez pasada de esa, y así sucesivamente.- dijo muy feliz Jése, varios negaron con la cabeza.

\- Tenemos que darle la charla.- murmuró Sergio regresando a ver a Messi llevando las cosas de Cris, y subiendo ambos al coche.

\- Creo que Cris nos matará si hacemos eso.- dijo Morata dejando de esconderse cuando el auto se fue.

\- Pero es nuestra obligación como compañeros, darle la charla, tenemos que hacerlo, además, no he visto ningún anillo.- dijo decidido el defensa.

\- Cuando lo pones de esa manera, tienes razón, aún no sabemos sus intenciones.- dijo Marcelo.

\- Eso significa, ¿Qué también vamos a la conferencia de prensa?.- preguntó Isco.

\- Definitivamente, ¿Quién me acompaña?.- preguntó emocionado Sergio.

\- ¿Alguien más piensa que es una mala idea?.- preguntó Xabi al aire, una mano en su hombro se posó, era él brasileño.

\- Pienso lo mismo, pero no podemos dejar que vallan solos, aunque vaya Iker.- murmuró Kaká, y así una comitiva del Real Madrid fue a la conferencia de prensa.

Al llegar al lugar de la conferencia, se dieron cuenta de la gran cantidad de reporteros que acordonaban la zona, era impresionante, la comitiva de Barcelona estaba impresionada por la gran cantidad de cámaras y micrófonos.

\- Yo sabia que ellos hacían la nota, pero esto es exagerado.- murmuró Piqué.

\- Tenemos que agregar que la noticia de un bebé había sido difundida por el percance, eso debió llamar a todos estos periodistas.- dijo Puyol.

\- ¡Miren, ahí están los de Barcelona!.- gritó un periodista, y varios de ellos se voltearon para verlos.

\- Maldición, ¡corran!.- gritó asustado Cesc por la avalancha de seres humanos quienes venían por ellos, pero a mitad del camino, una Van se detuvo.

\- Ustedes si que se meten en problemas.- murmuró Marcelo quien les abría la puerta.

\- Pasen antes de que los reporteros nos alcancen.- dijo Iker, quien estaba al volante.

\- ¿Cómo los vas a evitar?.- pregunto Iniesta mientras todos subían a la Van, quedando apretujados en el transporte.

\- Estamos en Madrid, conocemos este lugar como la palma de nuestras manos.- contestó Kaká.

\- Además, entraremos de la misma manera que Leo y Cris, por la puerta trasera.- contestó Xabi.


End file.
